cawfandomcom-20200216-history
NoDQ CAW Championship (UWF)
The Undisputed NoDQ CAW Championship is the one of the top championship in the Ultimate Wrestling Federation. The title came to UWF on February 27, 2006 at Inferno as a tributed belt to the NoDQ CAW Championship, all actual continuity with the NoDQ CAW Championship is noncannon. The title was retired on March 17, 2013 when it was unified with the UWF Championship. =Stats and Info= * The NoDQ CAW Championship was active for 982 days. * There were a total of thirty two different reigns * There were a total of fourteen different people to hold the NoDQ CAW Championship. * Mr. Clean holds the record for most reigns with 5. * Freddy Krueger holds the record for the longest reign with 144 days. * Ness holds the record for the shortest reign with 3 minutes. * Mr. Clean holds the record for the longest combined reigns with 169 days. * Superman holds the record for most successful title defenses with 9. * Zatoichi, Jason Voorhees, Spider-man, Link, Mr. Clean, and Michael Myers are the only men to hold the title in both NoDQ CAW and UWF. =Title History= Undisputed NoDQ CAW Championship Name Date Won Active Days held Event Match Notes Zatoichi 6/10/2005 14 days Inaugual Inaugual brought title to UWF, title becomes disputed, title retired (6/17/2005)- (3/27/2007) Jason Voorhees(4) 4/3/2007 83 days UWF Extreme Pain Fest Deluxe 2007 Defeated Mr. Clean and Zatoichi in an open challenge title inactive for 285 days Spider-man(2) 4/5/2008 46 days UWF Dirtier Deeds Defeated Jason Voorhees Link(3) 5/21/2008 84 days UWF Super Wrestlemania Defeated Mr. Clean & Spider-man in a Triforce TLC Match Title unified with Other NoDQ Championship to become the Undisputed NoDQ CAW Championship Zatoichi(2) 8/13/2008 27 days UWF Extreme Pain Fest Deluxe 2008 Defeated Link Mr. Clean(4) 9/9/2008 64 days UWF Pain #82 Defeated Zatoichi Ness 11/12/2008 3 minutes UWF Detainment Defeated Mr. Clean & Ms. Marvel in a Hell in a Cell Match stripped of title and fired Captain Ginyu 12/9/2008 38 days UWF Pain #92 Defeated Thor, Link, & Radioactive Man Radioactive Man 1/16/2009 26 days UWF's Crazy Saturday Event Thing #3 Defeated Captain Ginyu Captain Ginyu(2) 2/11/2009 2 days UWF The Final Pain Defeated Mr. Clean & Radioactive Man title retired (2/12/2009) - (11/16/2012) Radioactive Man(2) 11/17/2012 41 days UWF The Return Defeated Captain Ginyu Mr. Clean(5) 12/28/2012 8 minutes UWF Extreme Pain Fest Deluxe 2012 Defeated Radioactive Man Mr. Sokolov 12/28/2012 19 days UWF Extreme Pain Fest Deluxe 2012 Defeated Mr. Clean in a No DQ Match held title at same time as UWF Championship The Punisher 1/15/2013 49 days+ UWF Indemnity #7 Defeated Mr. Sokolov Michael Myers(2) 3/6/2013 7 days UWF Indemnity #14 Defeated the Punisher The Punisher(2) 3/12/2013 5 days UWF Indemnity #15 Defeated Michael Myers title unified with UWF Championship, retired =Title Designs= When Zatoichi came over to UWF, a title design was created for the title. This design was used from season five to season six. In the middle of season six, UWF moved over to Smackdown vs. RAW 2007. The design of the title changed with the move. This new title design was used from the middle of season six to season seven. In the middle of season seven, the NoDQ CAW Championship was unified with the Other NoDQ CAW Championship. A new belt design was created for the Undisputed NoDQ CAW Championship. This design was used from the middle of season seven to the end of season nine. When UWF returned with the second volume, a new NoDQ Championship was made to coincide with the titles that were available in WWE 12. That is the title belt that is currently being used. Classic_NoDQ.jpg‎|Day of Reckoning design (October 26, 2004-June 17, 2005) NoDQ_06.png|Smackdown vs. RAW 2006 design (February 27, 2006-October 23, 2007) NoDQ_07.png|Smackdown vs. RAW 2007 design (October 24, 2007-June 9, 2008) Undis_07.png|Undisputed svr07 design (June 10, 2008-February 11, 2009) NoDQ_Championship.jpg‎‎‎|WWE 12 design (November 17, 2012-present) Category:Championships in CAW Category:World Championships in CAW Category:UWF